Fictional Languages in Science Fiction
List in Science Fiction Numbered * 4Peljan (Vusarkic trade language) - Michael Cobley's Humanity's Fire series, Seeds of Fire, p. 333 A * Alfzarian - Poul Anderson's short story "The Plague of Masters" in the collection Sir Dominic Flandry: The Last Knight of Terra. * American (Hawaiian English) - Philip José Farmer's novel The Lovers, p. 42 * Ancient North Martian - "Waters of Mars" episode of Doctor Who * Anglo-Spanish - Derek Künsken's novel Quantum Magician, p. 121 * Artunee - Zach Hughes's novel Closed System B * Bazaar (Hebrew pidgen) - Philip José Farmer's novel The Lovers, p. 43 C * Cadric (spoken in the interstellar human empire "the Cadre") - Poul Anderson's short story "Memory" in his collection Beyond the Beyond * Common Symbolic - Chris Roberson's 2011 novel Further: Beyond the Threshold D * Demu - E.M. Busby's The Proud Enemy * Dorian (spoken by the pachydermic aliens on planet Doria) - James Gunn's novel Transcendental E * Eriau - Poul Anderson's Dominic Flandry or Polesotechnic League universe, for example his short story A Knight of Ghosts and Shadows in the collection Sir Dominic Flandry: The Last Knight of Terra F * Fareezzi - Michael Schuster and Steve Mollman's Star Trek: The Original Series novel, A Choice of Catastrophes, p. 325 * Future Speak - Goobacks episode of South Park April 14, 2004 * français 1 - Derek Künsken's novel Quantum Magician * français 8 - Derek Künsken's novel Quantum Magician G * Galach - Dune universe * Galactic Standard - James Gunn's novel Transcendental, p. 177 * Globo (simplified English) - Ian McDonald's novel Luna: New Moon I * Ilmataran - James L. Cambias's novel A Darkling Sea J * Jawaese Star Wars universe * Johurá - David Walton's novel The Genius Plague K * Kardidish Ursula K. Le Guin's The Left Hand of Darkness * King's Tongue (spoken by the humans on the planet Paradox) - Rachel Bach's novel Future's Pawn * Korsven (spoken by the natives of the planet Korsve) - Kristine Kathryn Rusch's novel The Disappeared, p. 75 L * Late Horthalian - Matthew Hughes's novel Majestrum, Majestrum trilogy * Lingo - Philip José Farmer's novel The Lovers, p. 42 M * Marain - Iain M. Banks's Culture novels (see p. 126 of the novel The Hydrogen Sonata * Mensententia - Jennifer Foehner Wells's novel Fluency, p. 77 * Merseian Prime - Poul Anderson's short story "Hunters in the Sky Cave" in the collection Sir Dominic Flandry: Last Knight of Terra N * Na'vi -Avatar 2009 film * Nadsat - Anthony Burgess's novel A Clockwork Orange * Newspeak - George Orwell's novel Nineteen Eighty-Four * Newtese - Karel Capek's novel War With the Newts, footnote p. 145 * Noranglic - Michael Cobley's Humanity's Fire series O * Orgata - Ursula K. Le Guin's The Left Hand of Darkness, p. 138 P * Pan-Sinese - Greg Bear's novel Hull Zero Three, p. 276 * Pinglish (Pacific English) - Paul McAuley's novel Evening's Empires * Polito - Jay Lake's short story "To Raise a Mutiny Betwixt Ourselves" in The New Space Opera 2 * Pravic - Ursula K. Le Guin's utopian/dystopian novel The Dispossessed: An Ambiguous Utopia * Pulaoic (derived from Malayan roots) - Poul Anderson's short story "The Plague of Masters" in the collection Sir Dominic Flandry: The Last Knight of Terra S * Salamander English (scientifically simplified) - Karel Capek's novel War With the Newts, p. 145 * Shal.ta (telepathic language) - Korey Mae Johnson's erotic novel Never Submit!: The Swarii Brides * Sholen - James L. Cambias's novel A Darkling Sea * Siddo (alien language spoken on planet Oragen) - Philip José Farmer's novel The Lovers T * Thainamese (SE Asian polyglot spoken by human colonists on the planet Nightshade) - Richard Paul Russo's Inner Eclipse, p. 84 * the Tongue - Gregory Benford and Larry Niven's novel Bowl of Heaven, p. 127 * Tilaran - E.M. Busby's The Proud Enemy * Trade Arabic français 1 - Derek Künsken's novel Quantum Magician, p. 121 * Translanguage - Gregory Benford and Larry Niven's novel Bowl of Heaven, p. 127 U * Univeral - Rachel Bach's novel Future's Pawn * Urdahu - Poul Anderson's short story "Hunters of the Sky Cave" in the collection Sir Dominic Flandry: The Last Knight of Terra Y * Yatakangi (Southeast Asian) - John Brunner's novel The Sheep Look Up * Yrevish (Orion trading creole) - Michael Schuster and Steve Mollman's Star Trek: The Original Series novel, A Choice of Catastrophes, p. 325 Z * Zorbonese - Dailey Show sketch List in Fantasy * Handtalk a sign language * Jambese Peewee's Playhouse children's television series * Khandarai - Django Wexler's novel The Thousand Names (The Shadow Campaigns series) * Modanglic * Singlespeech * Voldanai - Django Wexler's novel The Thousand Names (The Shadow Campaigns series) Sources * Tim Conley and Stephen Cain. 2006. Encyclpedia of Fictional and Fantastic Languages. Greenwood Press. ISBN 978-0313331886. External Links * List of Alien Language Sightings on Futurama * Who Owns Klingon? Lawsuit Draws Battle Over Invented Languages Into Court Alan Yuhas. The Guardian. April 30, 2016.